The present invention relates to an all-natural, food grade insecticidal composition that is effective in controlling insects including ants, aphids, mealy bugs, white flies, spider mites, leaf hoppers, cabbage loopers, leaf eating beetles and caterpillars, cockroaches, flies, wasps, body and head lice and more particularly relates to an insecticidal composition that contains D-limonene, a non-toxic hydrophilic solvent, a non-toxic emulsifying agent, and a preservative, that is an effective residual repellant and contact insecticide but is non-toxic to humans and household animals, and not harmful to landscaping, particularly rose bushes and ornamentals, indoor plants or the environment.
Numerous pesticide and insecticide products are available in the market for killing insects such as ants. However, these products are generally toxic to humans and household animals, and harmful to plants and the environment. Therefore they must be administered with extreme care. This is especially a problem in the termination of ants, cockroaches and the like because they normally appear near food where a careless use of insecticides may cause accidental poisoning of humans and household animals.
Other insecticide products containing D-Limonene disperse the D-Limonene in mineral oil petroleum distillates which may be harmful if accidentally ingested and may cause damage to plants. Unlike the compositions of the present invention, no emulsifier is used because the D-Limonene is dispersed in oil and not water.
Lice infestation of humans, particularly children, is still treated with compositions that contain the pesticide lindane. Lindane is carcinogenic and an estrogen mimic. There exists a need for a composition which can treat body and head lice but which is safe to use, particularly on children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,168 to Dotolo discloses pesticides containing D-limonene as an insect-killing ingredient along with water-soluble surfactants or emulsifiers, and water. The pesticide compositions are designed for use mainly as a dip to rid small animals of fleas and ticks and as a spray to kill fleas and ticks on small animals. None of the compositions taught by Dotolo contain suitable amounts of emulsifying agent and D-limonene for the purpose of the present invention. None of the compositions taught by Dotolo contain any surfactants or emulsifiers that were selected for their safety. For example, the Kodak Laboratory Chemical Catalog No. 51 indicates that Triton X-100, which is disclosed as an acceptable emulsifier in Dotolo, is irritating to the skin and eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,144 to Greathouse, et al. discloses germicides and fungicides containing about 25% by weight D-limonene, about 1% by weight of p-methyl acetophenone, and other unsaturated hydrocarbon cleavage products of D-limonene, up to about 7% by weight concentrated citrus oil foots and from 0.25% up to about 10% by weight salicylic acid. The compositions are used for topical application on humans and animals to control infections of skin and external organs arising from wounds or from infestation by fungi, bacteria, and larvae. Greathouse discloses that the active ingredient for the biocidal activity of the compositions disclosed is not D-limonene but rather compounds such as p-methyl acetophenone, and other unsaturated hydrocarbon cleavage products of D-limonene.
A need exists for an insecticidal composition that kills on contact and controls insects such as ants, aphids, mealy bugs, white flies, spider mites, leaf hoppers, cabbage loopers, leaf eating beetles and caterpillars, cockroaches, flies, wasps, body and head lice by repelling them, and which is non-toxic to humans, household animals and house plants.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that is effective in controlling insects such as ants, aphids, mealy bugs, white flies, spider mites, leaf hoppers, cabbage loopers, leaf eating beetles and caterpillars, spiders, earwigs, slugs and snails, cockroaches, flies, wasps, body and head lice by killing them, and which is non-toxic to humans, household animals and house plants.
There is also a need for a safe and effective treatment for lice infestation of a human.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that contains an insecticide made from a natural substance that is part of and therefore not harmful to landscaping, particularly rose bushes and ornamentals, indoor plants or the environment.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that can be used around food, humans and pets without worry.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a food-grade insecticidal composition that includes an amount of D-limonene sufficient to provide insect control, a non-toxic hydrophilic solvent, and an amount of a non-toxic emulsifying agent sufficient to solubilize D-limonene in the solvent.
Preferably, the inventive composition includes about 1% to about 20% by weight of D-limonene, about 1% to about 25% by weight of the selected non-toxic emulsifying agent, for example Alkamuls EL620, and about 98% to about 55% by weight of the selected non-toxic hydrophilic solvent.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive composition also includes at least one food-grade preservative, such as sodium benzoate.
Methods of making and using the inventive compositions are also provided.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.